The objective of this contract is to conduct a national telephone survey of physicians' knowledge, attitudes and practices related to the pre- and post-dissemination of clinical trials results. The three clinical trials that will be the focus of this survey include (i) the use of vasodilators in congestive heart failure and asymptomatic left ventricular dysfunction (SOLVD), (ii) the long term use of anti-arrhythmic agents in patients with ventricular arrhythmia following myocardial infarction (CAST), and (iii) the management of isolated systolic hypertension in the elderly (SHEP).